bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Frag Watermelon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Nate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spiked Mines page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whoops6 (Talk) 03:22, July 4, 2012 Hi dude. I just wanted to say hi. Oh and I commented on your blog. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 02:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey dude are you good with pictures? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 16:51, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pictures I meant can you post them with good quality. Like can you post pictures that aren't really dark. Oh and after you are done with your message please press the signature button or add 4 ~. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 19:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures 2 Its just that this wiki hasn't been getting any pictures lately so I have been adding some. My pictures have very bad quality since I take it from my camera so that's why I asked you. I am trying to get people to post pictures with great quality. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 19:33, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Minor Characters I do need help with minor character pages. Some are: Nolan, Jefferson Girl, Wayne, Emma, Scoutmaster, and other minor character pages. There is also Supa-Sno Tube and Cluffy's Cliff I have trouble with. I hope those aren't any trouble. And by the way, you're different than the other new users. Most of them are vandals and treat this wiki like crap but you are different. I like how you treat this wiki with respect. :) [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 19:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Pictures If the pictures are similar (duplicates) than delete mine. Nice picture on the Emma page.[[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 22:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Great Job! Great job on the pictures! I like what you put as the captions. :D [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 00:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Stuff about today. So today I will be adding new pages about minor characters on the wiki. I want you to finish adding pictures to the pages I assigned you to while I will work on the new pages that I will post. Tell me when you are done with those pages ok? Oh and have you heard about the admin, Blackmonkey? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 16:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Blackout I just had a blackout at my house and now the power came back. Anyway I am proud that you are done with the pictures. I will tell you the pages you will post more in a minute. And about blackmonkey. He's the one who started Operation Wikipossible (the plan used to save this wiki). I just wanted to tell you that in a few days he will come back and help us out. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 01:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Jobs Today Ok dude ready for me to tell you what we need to do today? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 16:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey you there?[[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 23:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Pages Anyway these were the pages I wanted you to add pictures on: Principal Nichols Weird Girl Benjamin Franklin Mrs. Hickson *For Benjamin Franklin, please add at least one real life picture along with the comic pictures of him. *For Weird Girl, these are the pages she is on: Big Nate In a class by himself Page 107;Big Nate On a roll page 93;Big Nate Goes For Broke page 35 I hope these aren't a problem. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 23:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) From 7/10/12: '''Tommorow I am adding 5 new pages involving charcters from Big Nate Goes For Broke. I want you to add pictures to those pages after I am done working on them. I will tell you the pages tomorrow. [[User: Robotman32| '''Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 21:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I want you to add pictures to these pages: Coach John Glenn Swenson Mrs. Everett Mrs. Williger Ultimate Snowdown Achilles Please add pictures to the gallery section. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 16:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Great job with the pictures dude! But um can you add more on Mrs.Everett (example: pictures of her at ultimate snowdown) and didn't post any on Glenn Swenson. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 23:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Ok dude for now I have nothing for you to do but if you see a page that has 0-2 photos, please add more. Kim Cressly Can you add more photos to Kim Cressly? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 21:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Marty Wright Can you please add more photos to Marty Wright? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 19:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Randy Betancourt Can you add pictures to the Randy Betancourt gallery? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 01:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. It's alright dude. There hasn't been much going on anyway. I understand and it sucks you don't have your camera. Me and some other users will post some pictures on the needed pages. Anyway, good luck. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 03:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Woah! How did you change your name? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 01:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Woah! Oh I'm fine with my name. I was just wondering. And have you noticed something about my profile? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 02:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) That must suck. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 02:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Profile Oh I meant my profile picture but that too! :D [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Ultimate Big Nate Fan.]] 02:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Active Are you still active on the wiki? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Mario Kart Master]] 18:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you try to post some pics on Mrs. Godfrey? [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Mario Kart Master]] 01:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Badges See here. [[User: Robotman32| Robotman32]] [[User talk:Robotman32| Mario Kart Master]] 14:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Username Page Can you link me that page where you changed your username? I'm not gonna change mine but I know someone else who will. And by the way, an anonymous user vandalized your userpage but do not worry, I undid it and blocked him. [[User: Robotman32| OM]] [[User talk:Robotman32| NOM]][[User blog:Robotman32| NOM!]] 18:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hey there! I just became a new bureaucrat! Anyway, decided to grant you rollback rights! As a rollback, you can reverse vandalism on pages. Although you aren't active here that much, you are still a good editor. Also, you can stop the vandalism on your page if it happens again. Again, congrats! Also, can you try to get users from other wikis here? [[User: EpicGusher| EpicGusher]] [[User talk:EpicGusher| You gushin' my gusher bro?]] 21:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome! Your welcome for your rollback rights, you deserved it! :) And IKR, that schoolwork can get in the way sometimes. XP [[User: EpicGusher| EpicGusher]] [[User talk:EpicGusher| You gushin' my gusher bro?]] 19:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC)